Himawari-chan!
by Eisen von sentinel
Summary: Himawari is cute, intelligent, strong, caring, kind, scary and many more. After the even that had happened a year ago, her new goal was to become a hokage like her father and surpass him and his brother. *Sucky SUmmary* Brocon!Himawari


**First fanfiction I wrote here so please be easy on me XP. I was inspired to write this after seeing the Zai no sho. So pretty much Himawari might be a little ooc here.**

 **BroconHima.**

* * *

"Uzumaki Himawari"

"Here!~" A beautiful girl with a shoulder length dark blue hair done in hime cut, raised her hand, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals.

The male population and also some of the girls inside the classroom blushed and started day dreaming about the most popular, smartest and strongest girl in school. After the _**event**_ that had happened a year ago with his brother and father, Himawari made it her goal to surpass both of them and become the next hokage, challenging Uchiha Sarada for the position.

"Now that everyone is present, today we will be testing your precision using the kunai and shuriken. Please proceed outside." Aburame Shino said as he shunshined outside.

The students followed their sensei's instruction and went outside. On the field was 5 training dummies and a straight white line 40 feet away from the targets.

"Each hit on the vital points is scored 10 points, non vital is 5 points and a miss is 0 points. Hit all in the vital spots and you'll score a perfect score of 100. Passing score is 50." Shino explained "All of you will have 5 shurikens and 5 kunais, so make sure every hit counts."

"Akutagawa Mitsuharu, please go first and step on the line" Shino said to a brown haired boy. After 12 students later, It's now himawari's turn, she got all the attentions of her classmates and some of the other sensei watching to see what the daughter of the hokage can do. Himawari walked to the line and picked up a kunai that was on a table on her right side. Taking a deep breath, she threw the kunai gracefully, hitting the target in the heart giving her 10 points. Her classmates cheered for her but she ignored them and continued the test. Nine shots later, She only needs one more shot to a vital spot using a shuriken to get a perfect score of one hundred.

Just as she was about to throw the weapon, A yellow blur went past in front of her making Himawari lose her aim and hit the shoulder part of the dummy.

"Damn cat.." The blonde muttered as he grabbed the cat in it's nape. He looked around and saw everyone was looking at him. "Ah, sorry for disturbing your class Aburame-sensei hehe." he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Onii-chan.."

Boruto's eyes widened as he heard her voice. He slowly rotate his head towards the source and saw Himawari giving him the sweetest smile that he had ever seen.

"Are you hurt onii-chan? I almost hit your head with my shuriken" her eyebrow twitched a bit.

"A-Ah! Hima-chan, I- ah, Got to go!" Boruto nervously shouted as he shunshined away.

Shino finished writing Himawari's grades in the booklet that he was holding "Excellent Uzumaki-san, 95 points. That is our highest as of now. Next please."

Her classmates started cheering again. She began thanking them for the support but deep inside, she was pissed.

* * *

It was now afternoon and the class was now over for Himawari. She started walking home after ordering a ramen for takeout from Ichiraku's. The people on the streets was greeting her and giving her compliments.

If you started asking people in the streets on what's the best word to describe Himawari, majority of the answers will be "Cute", "Kind" and "Perfect". She's the complete opposite of his elder brother, Uzumaki Boruto. at least that's what everyone seems to think.

She walked up the steps and opened the sliding door. "I'm home" she said out loud. She was in a bad mood because of his stupid onii-chan ruined her score in the test. It was quiet inside their house. too quiet. ' _Mom must be picking up dad in the hokage tower..'_

She activated her Byakugan and looked around the house. Himawari saw Boruto sitting at the corner of his room, whimpering in fear. She also saw a bed, chairs, cabinet, and almost all of his stuff barricading his door.

A creepy smile crept up her face.

* * *

' _Please!..save me!..'_ Boruto prayed to the Gods to save him, but alas, his prayer was not answered.

"Oniiiii-chaaan~ Where are you?~"

Boruto froze in fear. The creaking sounds of the floor made him nearly pissed his pants.

"I was about to get a perfect score, you know~.. But onii-chan decided to ruin my concentration and it made me missed my target~.." Her voice was cheery and at the same time creepy.

"G-Gommenasai, Hima-chan! I-I didn't know!" Boruto shouted, hoping that his imouto might forgive him or lessen his punishment.

"Ara, So that's where you're hiding~"

Boruto's door burst open making the items that was barricading the door, scatter everywhere. Himawari stood at the now opened door with a large grin, her index finger extended and her Byakugan activated.

It was like the teddy bear incident all over again, but this time, Naruto was not there to take the blow for him.

"Lock..on.."

* * *

"We're home!"

"welcome home kaa-chan, tou-chan!" Himawari happily greeted her parents.

Naruto looked around and realized Boruto was not present around. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, He's sleeping in his room. He told me that he was very tired and needs a lot of sleep, so we better not wake him up"

It was only half truth, Boruto was not tired but was knocked out for a day. But there was something wrong with her, something in her his big brother hate her for what she did?

Himawari frowned and her mother noticed that. "Are you alright Hima-chan?"

Shaking away her thoughts, himawari gave hinata a smile "mhmm, I'll go to my room and study."

Naruto and Hinata both smiled at their daughter and watched her run upstairs.

"She really is your daughter Hinata-chan" Naruto said to Hinata before giving her a light peck on the lips.

* * *

"Nii-chan?" Himawari opened the door slowly. The room was still dark and messy. She opened the light and saw Boruto, awake and sitting in his bed.

"Himawari.." Boruto stood up and walked towards Himawari. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall.

"W-What are you doing Onii-chan?!" Himawari was scared, Is he going to beat her up for knocking him out? Her thoughts was silenced when Boruto pressed his lips against hers. Her cheeks turned bright red and her brain stopped working. She tried to struggle but she slowly melted and returned the kis-

"Hima-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Himawari's daydream was instantly shattered when she heard her mother. "H-H-Hai!"

The most cutest, smartest and perfect girl in school and in the village has a brother complex. But she will never admit that.

Shaking her head to remove all those images in her mind (Which was totally not working) and checking her nose if It's bleeding or not. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Himawari opened the lights and saw her beloved brother on the floor, still out cold. She walked towards Boruto and knelt down next to him. She placed her hand on Boruto's stomach and her hand started glowing green.

Seconds later, Boruto woke up and started coughing.

" ***Cough*** What happe- ***oof*** " He was cut off when Himawari tackled him on the floor.

"Gomenasai onii-chan! Please don't hate me!"

Boruto was shocked. He quicky remembered the events that had happened earlier. He smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I could never hate my imouto."

"Onii-chan.." Himawari looked at Boruto with tears forming in her eyes.

"H-Hey, Hima-chan! Don't cry!" Boruto panicked

"I-Im glad!" Himawari tackled her brother again and hugged him tightly.

"C-C-Can't b-breath!"

* * *

 **End of one shot?**

 **So this is my first ever Naruto fancfiction XP Sorry for the wrong grammars, English is just my second language and I'm still trying to improve, so please forgive me!**

 **Please favorite and review! Don't forget to write in the review if you want this to be a continuous story or just a one shot.**


End file.
